BASIC RESEARCH GROUP CORE 004 ? BIOANALYTICS AND PROTEOMICS SHARED RESOURCE PROJECT SUMMARY/ABSTRACT The mission of the Bioanalytics & Proteomics Shared Resource (BPSR) is to provide cost-effective, state-of- the-art instrumentation and analytical expertise in mass spectrometry to investigators in the Vanderbilt-Ingram Cancer Center (VICC). The BPSR is centrally located on the Vanderbilt campus and is composed of three components that provide the following analytical services: 1) bioanalytical and drug metabolite, 2) analytical proteomics, and 3) molecular profiling and tissue imaging. The BPSR staff provides consultation on experimental design and sample preparation, as well as performs all aspects of mass spectrometry analyses and data analysis. LC-MS/MS, GC-MS and MALDI-TOF instruments are available for small molecule drug and metabolite analysis. LC-MS/MS and MALDI-TOF/TOF instrumentation are available for proteomics analysis, including MUDPIT, SILAC and iTRAQ. A variety of MALDI-based instruments are provided for molecular profiling and tissue imaging experiments. In addition, ICP-MS capabilities are offered for elemental analysis and tissue imaging. Specific services include identification and quantification of small molecules in biofluids and tissues, identification and quantification of proteins and their modifications, and imaging of small molecules and protein in tissues using imaging mass spectrometry. The BPSR staff provides education and training in sample preparation, instrumental analysis and data analysis to VICC investigators and their laboratory personnel. Lastly, the BPSR collaborates with VICC proteomics experts to continue to offer the latest cutting- edge technology and methods in bimolecular mass spectrometry analysis for high-impact cancer discovery.